1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery module.
2. Description of the Related Art
A high-power battery module using a non-aqueous electrolyte with high energy density has recently been developed. The high-power battery module is configured as a large-capacity battery module manufactured by connecting a plurality of battery cells in series to be useable in driving motors of devices requiring high power, such as electric vehicles, hybrid vehicles, and the like.
The battery module may include a plurality of battery cells. However, the plurality of battery cells are typically not efficiently arranged in a space, and an unnecessarily wide interval between the battery cells exists, and, therefore, the accommodation efficiency of the battery cells is decreased.